Margomedari Brompton/History
Background Dr. Margomedari Brompton is the official military appointed doctor to the Leprechauns at the Fairy Warehouse on Island 68. He is a Cyclops who has lived in Corna Di Luce on Island 11 for a number of years. At some point in his youth, he underwent medical training at a young age and joined the hospital at Corna di Luce. Margomedari was eventually assigned to handle the handle the Leprechaun's aptitude tests at the behest of both the Orlandry Merchants Guild and the Guardian Wings Military and is the one who assigns and tunes the fairies to be compatible with their Dug Weapons. He has known Nygglatho Astartus since she first joined the Fairy Warehouse and affectionately calls her "Nini" as a pet name. Meeting Willem Kmetsch / Tiat Siba Iganreo's Aptitude Test Dr. Margomedari Bromption is first introduced during the Corna di Luce arc. After greeting Willem Kmetsch and Tiat Siba Ignareo, he asks Tiat to head for her checkup with the Reptrace nurse. Seeing that Tiat was nervous, Willem offers to take her out to see the town again, the next day, before they have to leave Corna di Luce later that night. Tiat happily cheers and agrees to it and happily goes off to her checkup with the nurse. Smiling at this display, Margomedari then goes off to oversee her exam. Later that evening, Margomedari goes to speak with Willem outside about what the hospital does with the Leprechauns. Upon first approach, Margomedari compliments Willem for making the effort to escort the girls to the hospital, since a lot of the military caretakers didn't and then informs Willem that Tiat will be done shortly. Shrugging his shoulders and accepting the praise, Willem asks about the check-up which surprises Margomedari because he thought that Nygglatho would've told him. Willem replies that Nygglatho didn't inform him in detail about what it is that they do. Anime Putting on a forlorn face, Margomedari informs Willem about the check-ups. He informs Willem that not every Leprechaun has the ability to wield a Dug Weapon, but they do have the power inside of them and that it can be awakened. He then informs Willem that the 'Harbinger Dream,' that the girls have, serves to awaken that power within them. Margomedari continues that the girls are then brought to the hospital to have their bodies tuned to both be compatible with their compatible Dug Weapon and to grow up strong. Margomedari remarks that their enemy (The Seventeen Beasts) are very strong and they have only have a few Dug Weapons to fight them off with, so they are careful never to give them to child fairies. Continuing their conversation in the hallway, Dr. Margomedari informs Willem that Tiat is relatively healthy, except that she is developing cavities and digestive problems from drinking too much milk. Willem responds that he'll make sure that she's more careful in the future. Margomedari then takes the opportunity to explain about the health issues Leprechauns face including 'Mental Encroachment.' After that, Margomedari explains to Willem about the tuning process and reassures him that Tiat will be fine. Tiat starts cheering and becomes excited at the prospect of growing up, however Willem teases her that she won't be growing taller from the tests, making her slightly disappointed. Margomedari then lets Willem go, after he says his goodbyes and takes her to her hospital room with the nurse. 'Light Novel ' Suddenly, Willem hears gunshots off into the distance and Margo informs him that it must be the Annhilation Knights. Willem asks what they are and Margomedari explains that are really a bunch of young punks who go around causing trouble to get back at the mayor's equality policies, but since they are backed by aristocratic money they are legitimate than they appear to be. Willem then makes an odd comment and the two end up squabbling for a bit about Willem's background. The nurse then comes by with Tiat's results and the Dr. Margomedari informs Willem that Tiat is relatively healthy, except that she is developing cavities and digestive problems from drinking too much milk. Willem responds that he'll make sure that she's more careful in the future. Margomedari then remarks that Tiat's encroachment level from her previous is mild, so she should make a fine Fairy Soldier. Unsure, Willem asks what he means by that and Margomedari takes the opportunity to explain about the health issues Leprechauns face including 'Mental Encroachment' from having been reincarnated. Though, his explanation still makes Willem uneasy. After the two reunite with Tiat, Margomedari explains to Willem about the tuning process and reassures him that Tiat will be fine. Tiat starts cheering and becomes excited at the prospect of growing up, however Willem teases her that she won't be growing taller from the tests, making her slightly disappointed. Margomedari then lets Willem go, after he says his goodbyes and takes her to her hospital room with the nurse. The next day, Willem comes back with Chtholly Nota Seniorious, Nephren Ruq Insania, Ithea Myse Valgulious and Phyracorlybia Dorio to pick up Tiat. Margomedari greets the group and reports to Willem that Tiat was fine and persevered like a trooper, she will make a fine soldier. Looking up, Margomedari then notices the other girls and greets them. Speaking to them, Margomedari notices something strange in both Ithea and Chtholly's reactions and perhaps could tell that they were going through Mental Encroachment, however, before he can speak up, Ithea silences him. The doctor lets them go after asking Willem to take care of the girls. Category:Character Histories